plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie High Diver
Sneaky |Tribe = Mustache Sports Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed on Heights: This moves to the Water and gets +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = He used to be afraid of heights... and water. True story.}} Zombie High Diver is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability moves himself to the Water lane and gives himself +1 /+1 if he is revealed on the Heights lane. He was introduced in update 1.14.13, along with Garlic, Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, Sun-Shroom, Secret Agent, Gargantuar Throwing Imp and Imposter. He will become craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Mustache Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When revealed on Heights: This moves to the Water and gets +1 /+1 . *'Set:' Event Card description He used to be afraid of heights... and water. True story. Strategies With Zombie High Diver has very decent stats for his cost, assuming he is played on the heights. He is able to take out almost any Amphibious plant in the aquatic lane and survive (not taking into account plants with Team-Up). He has the sports tribe, meaning Neptuna can use this in a sports deck to constantly have Team Mascot boost him or Zombie Coach to protect him for a turn. Another usage for using this is to use Headstone Carver to boost him up even more when he moves to the aquatic lane. However, the problem for Zombie High Diver is that he doesn't have the Amphibious trait, meaning that the only way to have him on the water is to play him on the heights. Since the Sneaky class has Amphibous zombies, you must leave both the heights and aquatic lane empty in order to use this zombie properly. Against If possible, try to use Grave Buster or move another Amphibious zombie with Whipvine so he doesn't move to the water, but only if played on the heights. If not, try using Cabbage-Pult or Skyshooter, as the lane will be unprotected after he moves into the aquatic lane. Whack-a-Zombie can remove him the following turn too if he gets too meddlesome. If he gains strength, use Shamrocket. In last resort cases, try using Doom-Shroom or Guacodile, but keep in mind Guacodile is destroyed in the process, and other plants may be destroyed by Doom-Shroom. Gallery Zombie_High_Diver_Statistics.png|Statistics ZombieHighDiverCard.png|Card Zombie_High_Diver_Gray_Card.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *He is the second sports zombie in the Sneaky class. The first is Pogo Bouncer. **Coincidentally, both have the Gravestone trait and both have their full body shown at one point while on the field. *According to his description, he used to have acrophobia and aquaphobia, which are the fears of heights and water respectively. *His description is purposefully ironic, because a High Diver is a person who jumps off of a board high in the air and lands in a pool, full of water. *He is the only zombie to not have the Amphibious trait, but is still able to be used in the Water. **This does not take into account other means like Mixed-Up Gravedigger. **This is due to his gravestone trait as gravestones cannot go in water. *Him, Kangaroo Rider, Sumo Wrestler, Turkey Rider, Zombie Chicken, Captain Deadbeard, Fire Rooster, Pogo Bouncer, Walrus Rider and Zombot Plank Walker are the only zombies to have their full body visible. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Mustache zombies Category:Sports zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Sports cards